Mouse Hunt
by airbed
Summary: Neela has a phobia of mice and Ray has to coax her down from the arm of the couch. Fluff. Oneshot. RayNeela friendish.


**Hey, this is just a oneshot of random roomie fluff that came to me whilst I was in the shower for some absurd reason.**

Neela had had a long day at work; there had been a constant stream of traumas coming in over the last three hours and she hadn't had a moment's peace. Gun shot wounds to the head, fatal gas inhalation, drug overdose…she'd treated them all and informed the distraught relatives when there was nothing she could do. She felt like she'd been to hell and back.

Shuffling to the doctor's lounge, the young woman collapsed on the couch and groaned, running a tired hand through her raven hair. It felt horribly greasy and she knew she needed a shower. Time to head home.

She dragged herself off the comfortable cushions and staggered over to her locker, pulling out a coat and heading for the door. Her shift had ended twenty minutes ago so she needed to sneak out without being spotted and pulled into another trauma.

Neela exited the small room and entered the bustling admit area. She caught sight of Frank sitting at the desk eating a doughnut. The woman felt her mouth water, she was starving but, knowing her roommate, the fridge and cupboards at home would be deserted. Walking purposefully towards the double doors out of the hospital, Neela hoped no one would halt her.

"Hey, Rasgotra!" Neela sighed and turned on the spot, it was Frank that had spoken.

"Yes, Frank?"

"Barnett told me to tell you that he was stuck with a trauma so wouldn't be home until late but I don't know why the fuck he asked me to tell you. I'm not your friggin' messenger."

"Thanks, Frank," Neela nodded; slightly disappointed that her friend wouldn't be back to hang out with her but relieved that she could finally escape the confines of the ER, "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah," the man grunted before returning to his snack.

The surgical resident decided to walk straight to the Jumbo-Mart as she needed to stock up on lots of supplies, preferably sugary stuff packed with additives. She travelled down the busy Chicago street, past groups of people that all seemed to be going in the opposite direction to her, fighting her way to the shop.

Stumbling into the brightly lit shop, Neela's eyes lit up as she saw all the sweet foods on display. Swiftly she grabbed a basket and began stocking up.

Gummy bears? Hmm…yeah. Doughnuts? Definitely. Chocolate brownies. Ah…of course. Ben and Jerry's ice cream, toffee biscuits, blueberry muffins…Neela continued to fill her basket, her eyes getting the better of her. When she finally looked down at the selection she cringed.

"Christ, I'm gonna be fat," she muttered as she paid for the food. A young spotty man was at the till and he beeped each of her purchases mutely before announcing the price in a monotone voice, "Ok, thanks, bye!"

Neela took her two plastic bags and winced at the weight. Geez...how much did this crap weigh? The woman struggled to the EL and climbed onto the train, settling herself on a seat. After about fifteen minutes she came to her stop and tumbled out of the doors and onto the now darkening street.

"Hot shower, Celebrity Poker and a huge pig out here I come!" she said out loud as she scaled the steps of her apartment block because the elevator wasn't working again.

Once the woman had placed the contents of her bags on the table in front of the tv she jumped into the shower. Neela revelled in the hot water running down her body and how nice it felt. Quickly, she lathered her hair in shampoo and conditioner before washing it out with the gushing water. Then she skilfully shaved her legs before leaving the shower and wrapping a warm, pure white, fluffy towel around her small body.

After dressing in her pyjamas and draping a blanket over her shoulders she settled on the couch with all her goodies and switched on the set, Celebrity Poker appeared on screen.

"Ah, life is good."

A couple of programs later Neela was feeling quite sleepy, her eyelids were drooping and her limbs were lethargic. She was just about ready to doze off when suddenly she heard a rustle and her eyes snapped open. Peering above the arm of the couch she spotted something that made her breath catch in her throat.

A mouse had appeared on the table. The little creature was helping itself to her potato chips that had spilled across the wood. Its sharp teeth jutted out from its jaw and nibbling at the edge of a chip. The mouse's beady black eyes darted around the room warily before locking onto Neela and staring at her. Ears alert, listening out for any dangers and pink nose twitching causing its long whiskers to quiver. The pink, scaly tail was flicking from side to side, knocking several gummy bears off the surface.

Neela finally found her voice, after the shock, and screamed.

* * *

Ray poured some coffee into a cup and sipped at it, feeling the hot liquid seeping into his insides and warming him up.

"Hey, Barnett, didn't your shift finish like two hours ago?" Morris asked, coming up behind him.

"Yup," Ray murmured through his coffee.

"Then why haven't you gone home?"

"Trauma," was the one word reply Morris got.

"Wow, I thought you would've been gone as soon your shift ended," Archie looked surprised.

"Yeah, that was the old me, now I'm 'more responsible' so I don't leave in the middle of stuff," Ray replied, bitterly, cursing Neela inside for making him a better person.

"Damn," Morris whistled, "Well, you can go now, we're pretty quiet."

"Thanks," the resident answered gratefully and left the hospital.

* * *

On arriving in front of their apartment door Ray scrabbled for his keys, not wanting to wake Neela. When he finally found them he shoved them in the lock and pushed the door open just in time to hear a small whimper. This caused his heart to skip a beat, what had happened to Neela?

"Neela?! Are you ok?"

"Help, Ray!" the young man charged into the living room, almost tripping over his guitar case as he went.

What he saw was not at all what he expected: Neela was standing on the couch arm brandishing a chair at thin air. She had a terrified expression plastered across her face and Ray wondered for a moment whether she'd lost her marbles.

"Ray, thank god!" Neela's face broke into a weak smile when she spotted him.

"What-Neela, what the hell?" Ray frowned, "What are you doing?"

"There's a mouse!"

"A what?"

"A mouse," Neela repeated in a high pitched voice.

"A mouse?" Ray said, incredulously.

"Yes, that's what I bloody said wasn't it?!"

"Er…where?"

"On the coffee table!" Neela was hysterical. Ray looked to where she was pointing wildly and spotted the tiny creature crouched over the stack of junk food on the table. It had frozen when it felt all eyes fall on it.

"Yeah. I see it. But, Christ, Neela, it's a mouse, it won't do you any harm," Ray raised an eyebrow.

"I don't care, Ray, I just don't like it. It's so small and hairy and look at that pink tail. Ergh…just get rid of it."

"Ok, Neela, first you come down, I don't want you to fall off," Ray ordered, concerned for his best friend's welfare.

"No, you get rid then I come down," Neela insisted.

"Fine!" the young man threw his hands in the air, "I'll get the mouse traps, I think they're in the cabinet."

"What?! Mouse traps?!" Neela squeaked.

"Um…yeah, that is generally what you use to get rid of mice," Ray said slowly, "You see, you put a bit of cheese on the end and then the little mousey comes along climbs on the trap and…thwap!" The resident clapped his hands together to demonstrate the point, "Bye, bye mouse."

"Ergh! Ray, no! It has to be humane! Can't you just like, catch it in a box and put it outside? Or just…I dunno…grab it?"

"Fine."

The man crept slowly towards the table his hands outstretched ready to swiped the animal off the table. As he grew closer the mouse's head rose from its feast of doughnuts and spotted him. It let out a small squeak as he lunged and took a flying leap off the table landing with a barely audible thump and disappearing into a hole. Ray meanwhile, having totally missed the creature landed heavily on the carpet, knocking his head on the corner of the table as he went.

"Oh my god! Are you ok?" Neela jumped off the couch and fell to her knees beside him. He turned over, letting out a loud groan.

"Fuck, that hurt," he mumbled.

"Let me look," Neela brushed back the short spiky hair on her roommates head and checked for any injuries, "Hmm…you have a small laceration but I don't think it'll need stitches."

"Good, I don't wanna look like Frankenstein thanks," the man muttered, still slightly dazed.

"Are you feeling dizzy or sick? You could still have concussion."

"No, I'm fine," Ray replied, brushing her off and standing up.

"But…are you sure?"

"Yes, sorry I lost Mr. Mouse though."

"Oh, that's fine."

"What? You mean I bashed my head on that damn table for nothing? You're not actually scared of mice?"

"No, I am, I'm absolutely bloody terrified of them," Neela nodded, her chocolate brown eyes wide.

"Aw," Ray smiled, rubbing the back of his head gently where Neela had prodded it.

"Shut up," Neela slapped him on the arm.

"Ow, well it's gone now, in its little hole."

"Yeah, I suppose," the young woman looked warily at the mouse's bolt hole.

"Anyway," Ray surveyed the mess the living room was in and raised an eyebrow, "What the hell were you doing here?"

"Piggin' out."

"Well, I see you know how to do it in style," Ray grinned, popping at potato chip in his mouth.

"Hey," Neela swatted his hand away as he went to take another.

"What? You can't seriously be thinking of eating that all!"

"Yes…ok, well maybe you can have _some_," the surgeon relented.

"Yay! Bring it on. Oh, cool, can we watch a DVD?"

"Yup, as long as it's not some freaky horror movie!"

"Oh," Ray had been looking forward to watching a horror movie as it usually ended up with Neela snuggled up against him, burying her face in his chest so she didn't have to watch the screen. That was a disappointment. But suddenly he was struck by a much, _much _better idea, "Give me a moment."

The man flew out of the room and disappeared into his bedroom. Flinging open his wardrobe door he rummaged around at the back of it through all his shoes and random crap. "Ah ha!" He had discovered his old video collection. He shuffled through some of them until he found what he was looking for.

Darting back into the living room he dropped to his knees and shoved the video into the recorder.

"What are you doing, Ray?" Neela craned her neck to see what he was doing but he shielded the video case from view with his body.

"No peeking," the young man leapt back onto the couch and threw his legs up onto the coffee table scattering packets as he went.

"Hey, watch the muffins!" Neela salvaged the cakes and glowered at her roommate.

"Sorry, roomie, now watch the tv," Ray jerked the remote at the screen and on rolled the credits for _Mouse Hunt. _

"What?"

"Haven't you ever watched this?"

"No! Has it got real mice in it?"

"Yes."

"Argh," Neela grabbed Ray's arm in fright.

"Hey, calm it, its not a friggin' horror movie, it's a comedy and the mouse is cute."

"Ok, that's kinda weird hearing you use the word cute but…alright, I'll watch, as long as you go get me a beer," Neela smirked.

"Geez, I'm not your slave," Ray sighed and stood up to go get the drinks.

Once he'd acquired them he slumped on the cushions, passed a beer to his roommate and smiled slightly as she cuddled down beside him to watch the movie.

* * *

By the time the movie finished Neela had to say her perspective on mice had changed considerably. They weren't that bad. Quite sweet really, especially with those pointy little faces. She turned to tell Ray of her new view but discovered he'd fallen asleep.

Now that _was _sweet. Neela smiled to herself and then rested her head on his shoulder and joined him in dreamland.

* * *

"THAT LITTLE FUCKING PIECE OF HAIRY SHIT!" Were the words that met Neela's ears as soon as she woke up and found the warmth of Ray's arms no longer around her. She wrinkled her brow and sat up, her hair in a state of disarray. The woman had a slight crick in her neck and she felt rather stiff from sleeping awkwardly but she wanted to see what had upset her roommate so she stood and stretched, yawning widely.

Shuffling into the kitchen she saw Ray holding a box of his favourite Lucky Charms and then spotted a huge, gnawed hole in the bottom of it. Seems the little mouse had been at work.

What's up, Ray?" Neela asked, stifling a laugh at his smouldering expression of fury.

"The little bugger ate my cereal. I am gonna kill him, bury him and then dig him up and kill him again!"

"Aw, you can't, I didn't get a chance to tell you last night. I like mice now. They're sweet and if you dare hurt a hair on that tiny creature's head you're for it, Ray Barnett."

"You've changed your tune," Ray muttered, still shaking his head at the cereal box.

"You've only got yourself to blame for showing me that movie. By the way, I've decided to call the mouse Desmond and I might leave some left overs out for him now and again."

"WHAT?!"

**See, told you, pure useless fluff. Lol, how many peeps have watched Mouse Hunt? I think it rocks! **


End file.
